


Get Equipped

by Julius_Belmont



Category: Rockman | Mega Man - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:33:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27860838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julius_Belmont/pseuds/Julius_Belmont
Summary: This is a little side project based on Get Equipped by The Megas. It's a nice little retelling of Mega Man 2 according to the Megas lyrics from Get Equipped
Kudos: 5





	Get Equipped

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't a very long chapter

I

Chapter 1:The Message From Dr. Light

the year 200X and Dr. Albert Wily has created 8 robotic children of his own to combat Mega Man, The android child of Dr. Thomas Light.

Inside his lab Dr. Light was finishing the modifications to Rock, his son in all but flesh. The young robot was powered off. 

After the upgrades Light powered up a recorder. "This world gave me no child so I built one, You. I never intended for you to have to fight Android's like yourself but." The old scientist wiped his eyes before he continued. "disagreements between my old friend and I have caused me to make this heartbreaking decision to give you these powers. End of the message from Dr. Light."

**Author's Note:**

> https://discord.gg/rpmntMwh  
> Server I hang out one often


End file.
